Valentines Day
by Pensfan87
Summary: Quinn gets Rachel a box of Sweethearts for Valentines Day. Read and Review


**I know it is June and nowhere near Valentines Day, but I thought it was a good idea to write a story where Quinn and Rachel talk mostly through Sweethearts candy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Sweethearts**

"Happy Valentines Day, Rach," Quinn said sad as she hugged her girlfriend around the waist.

"I have to say I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten what day it was," Rachel said before giving Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that to you?" Quinn replied. "I even have a little present for you," Quinn said as she pulled out a box of Sweethearts from her pocket. "I know they're not vegan friendly, but they're super cute and I really wanted you to have them."

"Well Quinn when you put it like that how can I resist?" Rachel asked.

"Simple, you can't resist. I'm just too awesome," Quinn said before pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss.

"Hmmm… I like the way you think," Rachel said before she returned the kiss. "Before our thoughts get completely side tracked we should open the candy you brought."

"No! More kissing," Quinn whined. But when she realized that Rachel was being serious, she gave up and opened the box of candy. She dumped them on the table and began going through them before she found an acceptable one to give to Rachel, "Here's a good one."

**UR HOT **

"Thank you Quinn for that compliment, but I'm not sure I appreciate it," Rachel said after she rolled her eyes.

"But it's your favorite color. That has to count for something," Quinn said with a smile.

"In your dreams. Now it's my turn."

**HOLD HANDS**

"I'd be crazy to say no to that babe," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand and laced their fingers together.

**ADORE ME**

"Quinn there is no point in using that one, because I already adore you," Rachel said, giving Quinn's hand a squeeze. "What one should I use now?"

**CUTIE PIE**

"Aww Rach, that cute. One question thought, how come when I say 'ur hot' you get mad, but you can use 'cutie pie'?" Quinn asked.

"Well Quinn, 'cutie pie' isn't objectifying and 'ur hot' is," Rachel said, "It's your turn now, Quinn."

**WINK WINK**

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she lightly smacked her arm.

"What? It's funny," Quinn said.

"It's not that funny. I don't understand why they would even make one that says that," Rachel said.

"It's because people think its funny," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel closer to her. "If you want to get me back for that it's fine."

**SWEET TALK**

Quinn laughed, "I knew you liked it?"

"You do have a way with words Quinn," Rachel said.

**BE MINE **

"Quinn, you are never this sweet," Rachel said. "Besides I am already yours."

"It's Valentines Day, and you are my girlfriend, I'm allowed to be overly sweet," Quinn said. "And I know that you're mine I just like hearing you say it."

**I YOU**

"Now who's being overly sweet Rachel?"

"Well, I'm usually like this so it's not just a Valentines Day façade."

"Hmmm… I love you too," Quinn said before going back into the pile of hearts.

**CRAZY 4 U**

"I thought it would have the same effect if I just used the same one as you," Quinn said.

"I wish you showed me this side of you more often," Rachel whispered.

"If I did that you wouldn't be enjoying this so much," Quinn said quietly, not sure if Rachel had intended her to hear.

**KISS ME**

Quinn didn't say anything at first. She just kissed Rachel. "Why do they just make these hearts for Valentines Day," Quinn asked when they broke apart.

"Because they figure most of the world can only take one day of this much sweetness," Rachel replied before kissing Quinn again.

"There's one left Rachel," Quinn said as she looked at the last piece of candy.

**FOR EVER**

"Only if forever is with you Quinn," Rachel said.

"Of course Rachel," Quinn said kissing her again. "I love Valentines Day."

"I thought you loved me," Rachel replied.

"Well… I do love you especially right now," Quinn said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Nice save Fabray," Rachel said before beginning to kiss Quinn again.


End file.
